


Research

by museaway



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, happy!Clex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has a question. Lex has the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Научный интерес](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007180) by [Regis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis)



"Lex?"  
  
"Clark, I'm busy."  
  
"It'll just take a minute."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Lex, it's for science sake!"  
  
Sighs. "What could possibly be so important that you have to do it right now?"  
  
"I'm testing a theory."  
  
Flat voice. "A theory."  
  
"About you."  
  
Eyebrow raises. "Oh really?" Sits back in his chair and tents his hands. "And just what is this theory of yours, exactly?"  
  
"Um." Blushes.  
  
"You can't mention that you have a theory regarding me and then not tell me what it is."  
  
"I was kinda assuming you'd just keep saying no."  
  
Leans forward. "I'm full of surprises."  
  
Clark gulps.  
  
"Well. Um. I was just. Y'know. Wondering? If. Well." Takes a deep breath. "You know how you're...bald? And. I was. I was thinking that maybe. I mean, you have eyelashes, but." Swallows. Hard.  
  
Lex is biting back a grin. "I think I know what you're asking, Clark."  
  
Clark looks up, eyes wide. "You do?"  
  
"Mmhm," Lex nods. "It's not the first time someone's wondered about that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"My father has been interested for years."  
  
Pause. Mildly disgusted look. "Your...father?"  
  
Lex looks surprised. "Of course. Why wouldn't he be interested?"  
  
"Um. Cause. It's. I dunno."  
  
"Wouldn't your father be interested?"  
  
"Oh, god, I hope not."  
  
Lex raises his eyebrows and sits back. "That surprises me, Clark. Your father seems so...interactive."  
  
Clark's stomach lurches. "Ugh, not that much."  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
"Well, I mean. We just don't talk about stuff. Like...that."  
  
Lex tilts his head to the side. "Never?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"My father and I don't have barriers when it comes to these matters."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
Clark squirms.  
  
"Did you want to touch? See for yourself?"  
  
He jumps, hands clutching the armrests and threatening to snap them. "What?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Um."  
  
"If Lionel's done it, you certainly may."  
  
"..."  
  
"They're not fake, Clark."  
  
Clark stops. Frowns. "...what aren't?"  
  
"My eyelashes."  
  
Blinks. "Your eyelashes."  
  
"Yes. We finally decided they must have something to do with my advanced immune system, hence why they still grow. You can touch them, if you'd like."  
  
"What do your eyelashes have to do with anything?"  
  
"...I thought that's what you were asking me about."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I take it you're passing on the touching option?"  
  
Clark nods and blushes and bites his lip, his hands still gripping the chair.  
  
Lex grins.  
  
"Clark?" he leans forward and whispers.  
  
"...yes?"  
  
"The next time you want to know about my cock? Just ask."


End file.
